


Drivers License

by chlorinology



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren is a poet, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Levi has his drivers license at 30, M/M, Swearing, Top Levi Ackerman, office worker levi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinology/pseuds/chlorinology
Summary: Sebuah surat izin mengemudi tidak lagi berarti untuk Levi Ackerman jika Eren Yeager, sang kekasih yang mengajarinya mengemudi, telah pergi dijemput maut.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Drivers License

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a song by Olivia Rodrigo: Drivers License.
> 
> Enjoy!

Seorang lelaki mendatangi mobil putih di halaman rumahnya, mobil yang selalu ia gunakan untuk berkencan. Levi memanaskan mobil tersebut, seraya bersiap-siap.

Ia kembali ke kamar dan menyemprot parfum andalannya, wangi favorit Eren Yeager—sang pacar. Lelaki berumur 30 tahun itu berjalan cepat ke mobil, kemudian pergi menuju rumah Eren dengan tak sabar.

Malam itu langit sedang berkabut, tapi bulan tetap diperbolehkan memberi cahaya malamnya. Levi bersenandung di sepanjang jalan, membayangkan Eren saat keluar dari rumah akan menjadi pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada sang bulan. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum kecil.

Sampai di rumah keluarga Yeager, Levi tak mendengar lagu yang biasa diputar Eren saat sang malam tiba—kebiasaannya saat belajar atau membuat puisi.

Rumah itu sangat sunyi, sampai-sampai jangkrik dan katak harus mengisi keheningan tersebut.

Levi memantapkan kakinya untuk memencet bel yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk. Tak lama setelahnya, seorang wanita menyambutnya. “Levi?”

“Bu, Erennya ada?” Kedua alis Levi hampir menyatu, tak biasanya Carla yang menyambut. Ia melihat Mikasa yang berdiri di belakang Carla, menatapnya datar. Namun netranya terlihat memerah.

Carla menarik tangan pria tersebut, membawanya pergi menuju sofa di ruang tamu. Kedua mata Levi membesar, tapi ia tetap menurut.

Ketiga orang tersebut telah duduk, setelah itu Levi mendengar Carla menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Nak Levi.”

Levi bergumam mengiyakan. “Iya, Bu? Kok saya dibawa masuk ya, padahal—“

“Eren sudah meninggal, Nak.”

Jantung lelaki tersebut seolah-olah jatuh ke dasar perut, ia terkesiap. “Maksud Ibu?”

Carla menyeka sudut matanya. “Iya, Nak. Eren baru meninggal kemarin sore. Maaf, Ibu belum sempat ngasih tau kamu.”

Levi yang diajak bicara membeku. “Alasannya apa, ya, Bu? Ada kecelakaan, kah?” Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, bibir miliknya terasa kering.

“Bukan, Kak. Eren sakit keras dari dulu,” jawab Mikasa dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Carla mengangguk lemah. “Ibu tau kalau Eren nggak pernah ngasih tau kamu. Maafin Eren, ya, Nak. Itu yang terbaik buat kamu.” Jarinya mengelus lembut punggung tangan Levi.

Pria itu masih membisu, rasanya susah sekali untuk memproses semua hal yang datang bertubi-tubi kepadanya. Levi mendengar Carla yang meminta Mikasa untuk mengambilkan sesuatu, kemudian perempuan muda itu beranjak pergi.

“Sekali lagi, maafin Ibu, ya. Eren bilang, kalo kamu tau dari awal, kamu bakal nggak fokus kerja. Makanya dia diem aja,” jelas Carla perlahan, supaya lelaki tersebut dapat mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

Mikasa datang dan memberikan Levi kertas binder yang telah berbentuk gumpalan. “Itu buat Kak Levi, dari Eren.”

Pria itu memandang kosong kertas di tangannya. Levi memasukkan kertas tersebut dalam saku celana dan bangkit dari kursi. “Makasih buat semuanya, Bu, Mikasa. Saya titip salam ke Bapak. Dan saya turut berduka cita.” Ia membungkuk lumayan lama, menghormati ibu dan adik dari kekasihnya tercinta.

Carla menepuk-nepuk bahu Levi. “Kalo ada apa-apa, jangan lupa, kamu juga bagian dari keluarga kami. Makasih udah bikin Eren bahagia sampai di penghujung umurnya, Nak Levi. Semoga pekerjaan kamu selalu dilancarkan, ya.”

Levi berjalan mengarah ke mobil, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Ia telah menduduki kursi sopir, memandang kursi di sampingnya yang kosong—yang selalu diisi oleh sang pacar.

Levi terbawa oleh memori lampau saat Eren dengan antusias mengajarinya menyetir supaya ia mendapatkan SIM setelah 30 tahun ia hidup di sini. Pujaan hatinya itu tidak pernah lelah mengajak Levi untuk latihan beberapa kali dalam seminggu.

“ _Kamu harus dapet SIM, Levi. Nggak capek apa, diejek Kak Hanji naik bus sama kereta terus?_ ”

Levi saat itu menatap Eren dengan kernyitan. “ _Kamu peduli amat, sih, sama dia. ‘Kan emang orangnya suka gitu._ ”

“ _Ya nggakpapa. Lagian aku capek nungguin kamu kalo pulang, kelamaan,_ ” jawab pria bersurai cokelat sambil mengendikkan bahu. Levi yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus geli.

Levi menyandarkan keningnya pada setir. Jantungnya seakan menciut, ia kesulitan untuk mengambil napas. “Sayang, tolong bilang ke aku, kalo ini bukan kenyataan.”

Pria berambut _undercut_ itu berharap Eren akan berlarian dari dalam rumah dan pergi ke arahnya, kemudian berkata, “Levi, itu cuma mimpi. Aku masih ada di sini.”

Namun nihil. Suara Eren Yeager yang selalu indah didengar tidak muncul.

Masih menyangkal kenyataan, Levi mengambil ponselnya. Ia menelepon nomor milik Eren, meskipun akhir-akhir ini nomornya juga tidak aktif.

“Tolong angkat teleponku, Eren...”

Beberapa detik setelahnya, suara seorang perempuan menyahut. “ _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._ ”

Levi mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. “Nggak...”

Setetes air mata lolos menuju ke pipinya, ia mulai bersedu. Pria itu menyebut nama sang tercinta dalam bisik berulang kali, pun sama sekali tidak berniat menyeka air yang berjatuhan.

Bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa alasannya untuk tetap hidup?

Eren adalah satu-satunya manusia yang membuatnya utuh. Levi Ackerman dapat kembali tertawa bebas saat lelaki itu hadir di sisinya. Hanji dan Erwin juga menyadari hal itu.

Hanya Eren yang mengerti tentang masa lalunya yang buruk dan menerima dirinya apa adanya, tidak menuntut suatu apapun. Eren Yeager, hidup dan matinya seorang Levi, kini telah menghilang ditelan bumi.

Bunyi meratap masih terdengar, Levi hampir yakin ia akan bersedu-sedu sepanjang malam di depan rumah Eren. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Levi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, kemudian menyalakan mobil agar dapat kembali ke rumah.

Pria itu berusaha untuk fokus menyetir, tapi _action figure_ kesukaan Eren mengusiknya.

Levi kembali dibawa oleh pikirannya menuju ke sebuah kenangan, di mana Eren meminta izin untuk memasangkan benda itu di _dashboard_ mobil.

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya, berusaha membujuk si kesayangan. “ _Ya, Levi? Boleh kupasang di sini, ya?_ ”

Sebuah kerutan terukir di kening Levi. “ _Buat apa, Eren? Yang ada cuma bikin nggak fokus._ ”

“ _Nggakpapa. Nanti kalo aku lagi sibuk dan kamu baru nyetir, kamu bisa liat action figure-nya kalo lagi kangen sama aku,_ ” jelas Eren yang menunjukkan _peace_ dengan jarinya, lidahnya sedikit terjulur.

Levi menggeleng tidak habis pikir, tapi tetap memperbolehkan sang pacar memasang benda tersebut.

Kembali ke masa kini, Levi membenarkan rambutnya yang berjatuhan di depan mata. Dadanya perih mengingat serpihan-serpihan memori yang mendadak muncul, seolah ingin menghantuinya seumur hidup.

Netra milik pria tersebut berair, namun ia menahannya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tak lama setelah itu, mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah.

“Benar katamu, sayang. Lebih baik aku tau sekarang daripada dari awal. Tapi... kenapa kamu seegois itu ke dirimu sendiri?”

Gumpalan kertas di sakunya kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Levi mengambil kertas tersebut, hendak membacanya.

Namun tangannya bergetar, ia mencium parfum yang biasa Eren berikan ketika menghadiahinya sesuatu. Levi memandang kertas itu dengan sendu.

Pria itu sadar kalau dia tidak bisa membacanya sekarang, ia butuh waktu.

Levi turun dari mobil, melangkah dengan gontai—seakan seluruh beban dunia kini dipikulnya sendiri. Ia melirik kursi santai di teras rumah, tempat di mana dirinya dan Eren kerap berbincang.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak kuat menahan nyeri saat bayangan pujaan hatinya muncul di kursi tersebut—duduk manis sambil menunggunya pulang kerja.

Andai Levi bisa kembali ke waktu itu. Ia akan mengerti alasan kenapa badan Eren semakin lama semakin mengurus. Pria itu juga akan mengetahui kalau Eren sedang kontrol ke dokter saat ia berujar kalau dirinya sedang sibuk bertugas di organisasi perkuliahannya.

Levi menepuk dahinya dengan keras, mengatai dirinya seseorang yang bodoh.

Malam itu, Levi tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus-terusan membayangkan Eren yang tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya; membayangkan mengelus rambut panjang nan harum milik si kesayangan.

Pria itu berdiam diri, menahan rasa putus asa yang mencak-mencak dalam hati. Perlahan, Levi tertidur dengan air mata yang mendampinginya sepanjang malam.

—

Pukul lima sore. Angkasa sedang bersedih, menampilkan warna terkusamnya: abu-abu tua. Dan hujan tak kian berhenti. Netra seorang lelaki memandang tembus kaca yang melindunginya dari hujan. Kilat mata lelaki itu sudah mati.

Pekerjaan hari itu akhirnya diselesaikan dengan baik. Namun Levi yakin rutinitas ini lama-lama akan jadi membosankan, jika tidak ada seseorang yang menunggunya pulang.

Tak lupa, kini lamunan menjadi sahabat karibnya. Levi lebih memilih untuk melamunkan Eren Yeager, daripada berinteraksi dengan orang sekitar. Itu pula termasuk dengan Hanji dan Erwin, yang memperhatikannya diam-diam dari jauh.

Dua kata yang tercetus secara spontan: Levi berbeda. Mau seketus apapun sahabat mereka itu, ia tidak mungkin tak menghiraukan keduanya separah ini.

Kepala Levi menunduk, melihat trotoar di depan kantornya. Ingatannya kembali pada saat Eren sedang bereksperimen untuk membuatkannya bekal makan siang, dan siang itu hujan yang lumayan deras mengguyuri daerah kantor Levi. Levi ingat sekali kalau dia marah-marah kala itu karena Eren memaksakan diri untuk mengirimkan bekalnya.

Namun Levi tetap menunggunya di depan kantor, dengan air muka yang tampak kesal. Pria itu akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang rambut cokelatnya diikat ke belakang dan jaket bertudung berwarna merah marunnya membuat Levi mengerti kalau itu adalah pacarnya.

Eren menengok ke sana kemari. Tangan kanannya memegang payung, tangan kirinya membawa tas plastik berisi bekal. Eren pada akhirnya juga mendapati eksistensi si kesayangan yang wajahnya tidak sedikitpun terukir ekspresi.

Kedua pasang manik itu bersirobok. Abu-abu bertemu dengan hijau zamrud. Eren tersenyum, kelopak matanya menyipit. Hati Levi meleleh dibuatnya. Ia dengan begitu saja mengusir rasa jengkel.

Levi berlarian menerjang hujan yang masih meratap. Dan berhenti ketika dia sudah sepayung dengan sang kekasih. “ _Eren, kamu maksa banget, sih._ ”

Eren berdalih, “ _Nggakpapa, ah. Lagian aku pake payung._ ” Lelaki berumur 22 tahun itu menyodorkan plastik yang dijinjingnya. “ _Jangan lupa dimakan, ya, sayang. Aku bikin bekalnya pake cinta, nih._ ” Eren menggayakan _chef’s kiss_ dengan gemas.

Pria di hadapannya balas tersenyum. “ _Nggak akan lupa, Eren. Makasih banyak, ya._ ” Levi mengambil tas plastik tersebut. Kemudian tangan satunya menarik tangan Eren yang lowong, dan mengecup punggungnya.

“ _Levi, kita ini lagi di depan kantormu, tau,_ ” kata Eren yang tersipu malu. Matanya mengerling ke bangunan di dekat mereka berdiri.

Levi mengelus buku jari milik kesayangannya dengan lembut. “ _Yang tau tentang kamu cuma Erwin sama Hanji. Dan aku juga nggak peduli kata orang lain._ ”

Eren kembali menatap mata abu-abu di hadapannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup, tatapan pujaan hatinya yang penuh dengan amor membuatnya salah tingkah. “ _Eh... jangan liatin aku kayak gitu dong._ ”

Pria tersebut tidak memedulikan ucapan Eren. Levi menarik dagu kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi dengan berjinjit, kemudian berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya di tempat tujuan.

Ciuman itu lembut. Membuat Eren yang awalnya terperanjat, akhirnya mengikuti. Kalau Levi mau jujur, Levi sangat sulit dalam menyusun kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya kepada Eren.

Namun dengan ciuman ini, Levi harap sang pacar mengerti bahwa ia sangat mencintai Eren, melebihi dari apapun di dunia ini. Melebihi dari dirinya sendiri.

Levi tersenyum kecut mengenangnya, tanpa menyadari Erwin dan Hanji sudah menunggu di depan meja kerjanya.

“Levi?”

Pria yang dipanggil tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian melongok ke arah Erwin. “Ya? Gimana?”

Hanji menghelas napasnya lagi. “Untung masih bisa dipanggil.” Erwin menyikut lengannya. “Eh, sori, sori.”

“Kerjaan lo udah selesai, Lev?” tanya pria bersurai pirang emas. Mata birunya menatap Levi dengan khawatir.

Levi mengangguk kecil. “Udah kok.”

“Tuh, udah. Kok masih di sini?” Hanji bertanya dengan naif.

“Lagi pengen aja. Lagian nggak ada yang nungguin gue pulang.”

Erwin menyisir rambutnya dengan kikuk. “Emm, kita mau makan sama nonton di bioskop. Lo mau ikut, nggak?” Lelaki itu jelas mengerti kalau Levi akan menolak.

“Nggak dulu, deh. Gue masih nggak _mood_ buat ngapa-ngapain.” Netra abu-abunya menatap kedua orang tersebut secara bergantian. “Makasih ya udah ngajak gue.”

“Oke! Kita duluan, ya!” tutur Hanji sambil menarik Erwin pergi. Levi memandang mereka yang beranjak pergi dari jauh, setelah itu tersenyum tipis.

Levi pulang setelah sang matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Lelaki itu keluar dari parkiran kantor dengan mobil sedan berwarna putihnya yang berkilau.

Ia menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan rendah dan tidak mengarah ke rumahnya di timur kantor, melainkan menuju kawasan tempat rumah Eren berada. Rumah _rumah_ nya.

Malam itu sunyi. Dan Levi menyukainya. Sebab ia dapat dengan mudah menikmati angan-angannya tentang sang pujaan hati, tanpa suara bising dari klakson dan mesin kendaraan.

Semua hal tentang Eren, barang-barang peninggalannya, memori tentangnya, bagi Levi merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan ketenangan diri. Meskipun ia harus merasakan pedih dan sering meratap karenanya. Namun itu hal yang sepadan, bukan?

Mobil putih itu berhenti di sebuah persimpangan berlampu merah menyala. Suatu kenangan tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Levi. Suatu kenangan di mana dia masih bisa memandang kekasihnya secara nyata.

Levi memperhatikan Eren yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu di ponsel. Mata hijau Eren tampak cemerlang, terkena pantulan cahaya dari benda yang digenggamnya.

Namun Levi segera mengalihkan matanya pada jalanan di depannya, karena Eren menyadari tatapan yang ia berikan dari tadi.

Eren mendengus geli. Tampak bahwa jemarinya kembali mengetik di layar kecil tersebut. Levi kembali menengok ke arah Eren, tapi si kesayangan menangkap basah dirinya. Eren telah memandangnya terlebih dahulu.

“ _Aku suka kalo kamu ngeliatin aku pas aku baru liat ke arah yang lain_.”

Levi mengelak, “ _Aku ngeliatin kamu? Mana ada._ ”

“ _Tuh kan, tebakanku bener. Aku yakin kamu bakal nyangkal,_ ” jelas Eren dengan pendar mata yang jenaka. Levi—yang mukanya tidak berekspresi—diam-diam meluluh ketika sang pujaan hati tertawa karena tingkah lakunya.

Manik abu-abunya menatap Eren secara konstan, penuh akan cinta yang Levi sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkannya.

Ingatan itu menusuk dadanya secara brutal. Senyuman Eren, tawanya, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah maupun terikat, netra zamrudnya yang bersinar. Semua itu menjadi menyakitkan saat Levi kembali mengingatnya.

Levi menggertakkan giginya, ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. Dia cukup lelah untuk kembali menangis, seolah-olah tangisan kini adalah makanannya sehari-hari.

Levi harus kuat. Eren saja kuat dalam menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sakit keras, mengapa Levi tidak? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Benar, mengapa?

Ia tidak tahu, Levi tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Lampu persimpangan berubah menjadi hijau, mobil tersebut kembali bergerak. Lelaki itu menghapus air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

Bibirnya bergetar, napasnya pun memburu, dan kini isak tangis lagi-lagi terdengar. Levi jelas tidak bisa mencegahnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa karena berani membuat dirinya—lagi-lagi—sesengsara ini.

Levi pikir ia akan hidup bahagia setelah hal-hal buruk yang dialaminya di masa lalu. Namun sekarang kenyataan menghantamnya dengan keras. Membuatnya trauma. Berharap kini menjadi kata yang tak bermakna lagi baginya.

Pria tersebut mengerem lagi. Lampu berwarna merah yang bersinar terang menariknya kembali pada suatu kejadian di mana Eren bertingkah konyol—tanpa Eren sendiri menyadarinya.

Saat itu, Eren lah yang menyetir mobil milik Levi. Ia baru saja menjemput Levi pulang dari kantor, satu _cone_ es krim rasa vanila yang dibelikan Levi digenggam erat oleh tangan kirinya.

Lelaki yang dijemput sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, Levi tampak sangat lelah. Mobil putih miliknya berhenti di suatu persimpangan.

Kedua matanya hampir tertutup, tapi kembali terbuka untuk melihat Eren yang sedang menikmati es krimnya.

Bercak es krim terlihat jelas di pinggir bibir Eren, Levi berujar, “ _Sayang, es krimmu belepotan._ ”

“ _Oh iya, tisunya mana?_ ” Eren lupa kalau kekasihnya lebih mencintai kebersihan daripada dirinya.

Levi berbisik, “ _Di jok tengah._ ”

Lelaki satunya menengok, ia telah menemukan kotak tisunya seperti yang Levi bilang. Eren menjulurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Levi memperhatikan perilaku pacarnya, kemudian tersenyum diam-diam.

Setelah mengambil tisu, Eren memberikannya kepada sang pujaan hati. “ _Bisa bersihin, nggak? Udah mau lampu hijau, tuh._ ”

“ _Kamu kayak anak kecil,_ ” ujar Levi yang mengukir senyum geli di wajahnya. Ia membersihkan sisi bibir Eren yang kiri. “ _Udah selesai._ ”

Eren mengalihkan seluruh wajahnya ke arah Levi. “ _Makasih ya, sayang._ ” Padahal noda di sisi kanan wajahnya belum dibersihkan oleh sang kekasih.

Levi terkekeh. Eren memandang pacarnya bingung, tapi ia ikut tertawa karena jarang-jarang Levi bereaksi seperti itu tanpa sebab yang ia tak ketahui. “ _Loh, kenapa ketawa?_ ”

“ _Yang kanan belum kubersihin,_ ” jelas Levi yang masih tertawa kecil. “ _Sini._ ”

Eren menatap Levi yang meraih pipi kirinya lembut. Tangan tersebut mengelusnya gemas, Eren menyandarkan pipinya. “ _Tumben bisa ketawa kayak gitu._ ”

“ _Soalnya kamu kocak, sih._ ” Dengusan geli terdengar, setelah itu Levi kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Betapa manisnya bisa tertawa bersama dengan Eren pada saat itu, pikir Levi sekarang. Pria itu mencengkram pahanya, kemudian mengurut pelipis dengan gelisah. Bangku kosong di sebelahnya menjadi saksi bisu ratapan Levi semalam itu.

Wajah bengkaknya beralih pada tas kerja yang tergeletak di kursi samping. Levi baru teringat kalau ada gumpalan kertas dari Eren yang belum ia buka sampai sekarang.

Dia merogoh tas itu dengan tergesa dan mengambil kertas itu. Setelahnya, Levi memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan, berjaga-jaga kalau ia menangis lagi.

 _Astaga, lo cengeng banget akhir-akhir ini,_ batin dirinya sendiri.

Levi membacanya sekejap mata. Ia beralih pada nama panjangnya yang tertoreh di bawah, menandakan kalau kertas itu memang ditujukan untuknya. Sebelum mencerna isi puisi tersebut, Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam.

> Ada beribu pintu dalam dirimu yang sengaja kau tutup rapat-rapat  
>  Ada banyak pula dinding pembatas yang sengaja kau bangun untuk dunia luar  
>  Tetapi, di dalam semua itu terdapat pesona yang tak mampu lagi kau tutupi  
>  Seperti lengkung tipis yang tak kau tampakkan sembarang waktu  
>  Ternyata diam-diam menyimpan kehangatan yang sungguh menyihirku  
>  Dan legam bola matamu terlihat memeram sejuta rahasia  
>  Seolah menarikku untuk menyelaminya
> 
> Jauh menyelamimu  
>  Hingga aku hanyut dan tak terasa sampai di hatimu  
>  Di dalamnya kudapati ketenangan seperti di tengah lautan biru  
>  Keteduhan seperti di antara gugus awan yang beriringan di langit yang sedikit kelabu  
>  Dan kedamaian yang kau percikkan, kini perlahan merengkuh diriku
> 
> Namun, seperti yang kau tahu,  
>  Segala yang fana juga akan pulang secepatnya  
>  Begitu pun aku yang juga fana  
>  Yang sudah pasti akan pulang secepatnya
> 
> Sebelum terlambat, aku ingin ucapkan terima kasih kepadamu  
>  Dengan bersamamu, seakan aku mampu sedikit mengulur waktu  
>  Untuk sedikit lebih lama bertahan  
>  Untuk sedikit lebih lama berada di tengah perjuangan  
>  Untuk sedikit lebih lama merasakan cinta dan segenap perasaan  
>  Sebelum pada akhirnya aku pulang menuju keabadian
> 
> Teruntuk setengah jiwaku,  
>  Levi Ackerman

Hatinya kembali hancur, lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah risiko yang selalu diambilnya jika kembali berurusan dengan segala hal mengenai pacarnya—secara teknis, mantan pacarnya.

Namun ia tidak terisak, tak sedikitpun tetes air keluar dari indra pengelihatannya. Tentu saja hatinya berkeping-keping, membaca puisi cinta itu. Tapi Levi merasa sangat lelah untuk dapat bersedu lagi.

Sebagai gantinya, ia menghela napas dengan lemah. Setelah itu menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi, seakan tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menopangnya.

“Oh... Eren, sampai kapan aku kayak gini?”

Keheningan sejenak mengampiri.

“Aku kangen kamu.” Bibirnya gemetar. Levi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, rasa frustrasi menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

“Di puisimu... kamu bilang kamu mau berterima kasih. Tapi nyatanya? Nyatanya apa, Ren? Kamu pergi begitu aja, kamu nggak bilang langsung, dan aku merasa itu nggak cukup!” bentaknya pada udara kosong.

“Kamu bahkan nggak bilang selamat tinggal, Eren. Kamu nggak mikirin perasaanku sama sekali. Mau gimanapun, kamu harus ngasih tau aku kalo kamu sakit...”

Gagang setir dipukulnya dengan keras. Air mata kembali hadir menemaninya. Setetes demi tetes, kemudian mengalir deras.

Hening menyertai isakan lelaki tersebut.

Levi memandang kertas di tangannya, kemudian mendekap benda itu di dada dengan erat. “Eren...”

Wajahnya sembap, pria bersurai hitam itu menghilangkan tangis yang tersisa. Levi kembali menancapkan gas, pergi menyusuri rumah-rumah yang telah menyalakan lampu terasnya. Dia mengarah ke rumah Eren.

Sampai di dekat rumah milik pujaan hatinya, Levi memandang rumah itu dengan sendu. Ia tidak akan bosan melihat bangunan itu, seolah-olah Eren bisa muncul kapan saja dari pintu utama.

Dia melihat mobil Ayah Eren yang masuk ke pekarangan rumah. Ibu Eren keluar dari pintu teras, menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Saat itu, Levi membayangkan kalau dirinya dan Erenlah yang berdekapan, berbagi kenyamanan yang kini Levi tidak bisa lagi merasakannya.

Dan ia tidak mau melakukannya selain bersama Eren.

Levi tersenyum pilu. “Aku harap kamu masih di sini, Eren. Aku mencintaimu, selalu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Hilda A. Ekawati for the beautiful poem.


End file.
